


Reopened Wounds

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Favorite Son, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Self-Recrimination, Sex as distraction, Violent Sex, flashback to past trauma, questionable coping strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: A missing scene/coda for episode 1.06 Favorite Son. What happened on the penthouse balcony after Lucifer told Maze that someone had his wings.





	Reopened Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> First, please heed the tags/warnings. 
> 
> Second, this is another prompt fill for my Luciferbingo bingo card.  
The prompt: Scars

“Someone’s got them, Mazikeen.” Lucifer’s hands tightened on the railing of his balcony. “Someone’s got my wings.”  
  
Maze drew in a deep breath at the words. She was not surprised, not really, and yet they were still a shock.  
  
Perhaps it was the emotion in Lucifer’s voice as he said them. The rage was palpable, calling to her, flowing through their bond and making her burn. She breathed deeply, trying to control the urge to scream, to pull out her demon blades and paint this city in blood until she found and punished the perpetrators of this outrage, this violation.  
  
Lucifer was struggling, too. He was breathing just as deeply, his whole body trembling with rage. Maze studied him, trying to assess his state with clinical detachment in an effort to keep herself under control.  
  
His hands were gripping the glass railing of the balcony so tightly she feared that any second now it would shatter. The muscles in his arms and neck stood out, taught and hard. If he stayed like that for much longer they would start to cramp.  
  
Just as the thought crossed her mind, Maze saw a brief spasm contract the muscles in Lucifer’s back. The muscles beneath the pair of gruesome scars, muscles that had once been connected to his wings. Scars for which she was responsible.  
  
She wanted to look away, to avert her eyes from the marks of her shame, but her body did not obey her. Gaze fixed on the two stretches of mutilated skin, Maze stood there, frozen, as the horrible memories of that night swamped her mind.  
  
The salty tang of the air, the rhythmic rush of the waves as they ran across the beach, each one reaching just a bit higher as the tide came in. The crunch of the sand under her boots. She could still feel it all, everything about that night as clear and present in her mind as if it was happening right now.  
  
She hadn’t wanted to do it. Oh, wasn’t that the understatement of the century. She had argued, shouted, fought, screamed insults and hurled accusations of cowardice at him, all in an effort to stop him from forcing her to do the unthinkable.  
  
Nothing had worked. Lucifer had remained adamant as she used every trick she knew to try to change his mind. Finally, when she had exhausted herself, he had asked her coldly if she was disobeying his order.  
  
Cutting off his wings had been unthinkable. But disobeying him, breaking her vow, had been even more unthinkable. Finally, she had been reduced to pleading, crying, begging him to spare her this impossible choice.  
  
And Lucifer had softened. And for one desperate second she had thought he would relent after all. Foolish. She should have known better.  
  
No. He hadn’t reconsidered his decision to rid himself of his wings. All her begging and crying had done was make him change tactics. Instead of giving her a cold order, he now spoke of his feelings, his desperate need to free himself from his father’s control, to cut ties - quite literally - with the role God had chosen for him.  
  
He confided in her, trusted her, relied on her. She was the only one who could do this gruesome but necessary task for him. The only one he trusted enough to do it. Now he had been the one pleading, calling on their long-standing friendship, using her feelings against her.  
  
And she had weakened, and given in. Shaking and crying, she had raised her demon blades and cut off his wings as he screamed defiance at the heavens.  
  
If only she had been stronger. If only she had stood her ground and remained firm in her refusal. She could have prevented this mess they were now facing. She could have prevented the pain, the violation he was now feeling.  
  
But Lucifer would never have forgiven her for that disobedience. She would have lost his trust. He might even have decided to send her back to Hell and stay on Earth alone, without her there to watch his back. Disobedience would have risked being abandoned. That was not a risk she had been willing to take.  
  
And what had her obedience got her? A few years of fun among the humans, and their partnership dwindling slowly instead of ending with a bang? No. She pushed the thought away. Lucifer wasn’t abandoning her. He was here, right in front of her.  
  
When the chips were down and the situation dire, he hadn’t gone to the human. In his pain and rage, he had come home, to Maze. She was the one he trusted enough to confide in, the only one he allowed to see his pain. The one he knew without doubt would be willing to do whatever it took to help him. They were a team after all.  
  
Another spasm shook Lucifer’s body, drawing Maze’s attention back to him. She raised her hand automatically, involuntarily, wanting to soothe him and give him comfort even though she knew her touch would not be welcomed. He was too caught up in his rage and pain for comfort, ready to lash out at the tiniest provocation.  
  
The instant her fingertips touched his shoulder Lucifer whirled around, and Maze braced herself for the hit she knew was coming. She was wrong.  
  
A split second later she was staggering backwards as Lucifer collapsed against her, sinking to his knees, his arms wrapping around her waist, his whole body pressing against her with a strength that squeezed the air out of her lungs. The tense hold he had had over himself had broken, shattered under her lightest touch. And now, everything he had held in was flowing out, drowning him and threatening to pull her under, too.  
  
Maze gritted her teeth as her ribs creaked, and used all her supernatural strength to keep them both upright. She wasn’t sure why it mattered, beyond simple pride and stubbornness, but knew with every fiber of her being that it did. She was not going to let Lucifer fall.  
  
She was thankful that her demonic constitution meant that being unable to breathe was unpleasant, but not actually life threatening. And slowly, as great, heaving sobs shook his body, Lucifer’s hold loosened just enough that she could take shallow gasps of air, and her ribs were no longer in danger of snapping at any moment.  
  
Her arms had wound around him automatically when he staggered against her, steadying and soothing him as best she could. Now that the first shock was wearing off, Maze realized that the fingers of her left hand were pressing down on his wing scar. She froze for a second, then forced herself to relax and stroke Lucifer’s back. It seemed to work. He was calming down, the sobs ebbing away even though she could still feel his tears soaking through her corset.  
  
Her right hand was cupping his head, the fingers combing through his hair. This, too, seemed to help. It certainly helped her. Maze usually prided herself on her ability to keep still, even for extended stretches of time. It was an important skill for a hunter, one that was difficult to master. But she had never been able to achieve that stillness when dealing with Lucifer in pain.  
  
A large part of her still wanted to rush out and hunt down whoever was responsible for the theft of his wings. Even if the biker who had stolen the container was dead, someone had to know something. And Maze was very good at extracting such information.  
  
But she couldn’t go right now. Not without Lucifer. He was going to want to do this himself, with her by his side. That was the important thing. In his rage, he hadn’t gone off on his own, he had come back here, to her, telling her what happened. He wanted her involved, by his side, backing him up, helping him. They would work together, a team again.  
  
Right at this moment, though, Lucifer needed something else from her, and she wasn’t sure if she could give him what he needed. He was clearly in pain.  
  
Maze did know a lot about pain. Not just physical pain, either, the best torture was often psychological and emotional torment. She was Hell’s best torturer, and prided herself on her skill and creativity.  
  
But none of that had taught her how to help Lucifer now. She knew all about inflicting pain, but nothing about taking it away. Not when she wasn’t the cause, and could do nothing to remove the cause. Loath as she was to admit it, this - soothing pain, giving comfort - was not something she had ever done. It wasn’t something demons did. It was a human thing.  
  
She tried to imagine what Lucifer’s new pet humans might do, and had to suppress a derisive snort. Neither the Doctor nor the Detective would be able to handle this. They didn’t know the truth, the significance of what had happened, the history and implications. And even if Lucifer were willing to tell them, they wouldn’t believe. They would ask questions and demand explanations that he didn’t have. They would bother him, not help.  
  
Lucifer pulled her out of her reverie before she could pursue the thought further. He had been clinging to her quietly for some little while, but now his hands started roaming over her back, grabbing at her, actively trying to drag her down onto the floor with him.  
  
Maze resisted automatically, determined not to let him down during this new onslaught of emotions. To her surprise, this earned her an annoyed growl.  
  
“Mazikeen.” Looking down, she found Lucifer staring up at her, his red-rimmed eyes dark and intense. “Want you.”  
  
Oh. Realization dawned, even as his touches became more insistent, one hand roughly squeezing her ass while the other was pulling at her corset.  
  
Yes. This was something she could give him. Something she knew and understood. Sex as a distraction, a way to release all that pent up emotional energy, letting it flow out through action. A way to get rid of the pain, at least for a little while.  
  
A tearing sound echoed across the balcony, followed by cool evening air caressing the freshly exposed skin of her lower back. Maze grimaced briefly. This had been one of her favorite corsets. But no matter. She could get a new one.  
  
With an impatient snarl, Lucifer hurled away the remnants of fabric and pressed his face to her chest. His stubble scratched her skin as he kissed, licked and bit her breasts, his hands now busy with her leather pants.  
  
For a second, Maze considered stopping him long enough to get them to his bedroom. Sharp teeth clamping down on her right nipple made her dismiss the idea. This was not going to be gentle and tender, something that required a suitably soft surface. This was going to be a rough, hard fuck. Fighting fire with fire, replacing an unbearable pain with different, bearable, even pleasurable ones.  
  
They had fucked on worse surfaces than the smooth stone tiles of the balcony. It would do.  
  
Lucifer had not been idle while she contemplated their options. While continuing to lick, suck and bite her breasts, he had managed to open the fly of her leather pants. Now he grasped the hem firmly, fingers hooking into the leather and also the lacy edge of her panties, and in one fluid movement he pulled both down to her ankles.  
  
Maze grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and quickly lifted first one foot and then the other, allowing him to pull her pants off completely, together with the heels she had been wearing. Lucifer flung the tangled clothing away and leaned back to gaze at her. She allowed him his voyeuristic pleasure for only a second, then she lifted one slender foot and placed it on his chest.  
  
Dainty toes with carefully painted toenails rested lightly against Lucifer’s collarbone. Maze waited just long enough for him to stare at the juncture of her thighs, lust flaring in his eyes. When he raised his hand to take hold of her ankle, a smirk spread over her face and she pushed hard with her foot, sending him sprawling.  
  
His head hit the smooth stone floor with an audible crack, drawing a pained hiss from him. Maze shrugged off the momentary pang of concern. This was nothing they hadn’t done to each other dozens of times before.  
  
She followed him down, crouching over his thighs as she grasped the waistband of his pants firmly with both hands. Her grin widened when she saw Lucifer realize what she was about to do. Before he could stop her, she pulled with her full demonic strength.  
  
The leather belt resisted for only a moment before it gave way and the sound of tearing fabric echoed across the balcony once again.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
His cry of protest only earned Lucifer a raised eyebrow. He huffed out a short laugh, and then lunged for her, knocking Maze over so it was her head this time that smacked into the stone tiles.  
  
She shook off the momentary pain and found Lucifer looming over her, gripping her wrists hard to keep her pinned to the ground. His hips were pressing against hers, letting her feel his hard length. He was grinning triumphantly, apparently believing that he had won their little tussle already.  
  
For a split second, Maze considered letting him have this victory. If that was what it took… But beneath the cockiness and the lust, she could still see the pain in his eyes. That wouldn’t do at all.  
  
Lucifer didn’t realize her intentions until they were already rolling across the floor, but then he reacted quickly, using the momentum she had created to keep them going, trying to get her underneath him once again. But two could play that game.  
  
Their tumble continued until they crashed into a pair of deck chairs. Maze managed to end up on top, straddling Lucifer’s hips, breaking his hold on her wrists with little effort only to have to fight off his attempts to grab her again. Her actions caused her to rub against his hard length, making him moan and slackening his grasp.  
  
With a triumphant growl, she grabbed his wrists and used the leverage to raise herself, his hips clamped between her knees, her sex poised over his straining erection. She sank down just as she felt him tense in preparation of thrusting his hips up, causing them to come together with bruising force.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Maze laughed. “That’s the idea, yes.”  
  
He growled at her and bucked his hips hard enough to almost throw her off again. She was forced to relinquish her hold on his wrists to steady herself, hands splayed on his chest.  
  
Lucifer used that newfound freedom to grab her hips and control her movements, pushing them both into the rhythm he liked best. Hard and deep, but not fast enough for Maze’s liking.  
  
She raked her fingers down his chest, digging her nails in. A vicious smile spread across her face as Lucifer howled, more in outrage than in mingled pleasure-pain.  
  
He decided to retaliate by rearing up and latching onto her left breast, biting the tender flesh below the nipple not quite hard enough to draw blood. After worrying the flesh for a few moments, he released it and moved a bit to the right before biting down again.  
  
Maze hissed, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of making her moan this easily. Especially not when he was still keeping them at that infuriatingly slow rhythm. She raked her fingernails down his back, scratching hard. Long red welts, dotted here and there with tiny beads of blood, rewarded her effort.  
  
Lucifer’s next bite on her breast drew blood, too. It stained his teeth as he released his hold and grinned up at her, lust burning in his eyes. The next second he had flipped them, forcing her onto her back, letting his weight drive him deep inside her.  
  
Her legs wound around him automatically, and Maze used them to squeeze him and force him into the hard and fast rhythm she craved. Lucifer went along with it for a few thrusts while he renewed his attacks on her breasts, but then he stopped moving, staying buried in her. No matter how much she tried to get him to move again, he remained stubbornly immobile. Her annoyed growl was answered with an infuriating grin.  
  
Maze’s eyes narrowed. In one swift movement, she raked his back with her fingernails again, pressing down even harder than before. That got a reaction. Lucifer cursed fluently and scrambled to grab her wrists and stop her from repeating the action.  
  
With a carefully timed twist of her torso Maze tumbled them over until she was on top and Lucifer’s bloody back hit the tiles. She laughed viciously when he yelled and bucked, trying unsuccessfully to throw her off. Leaning forward until her sore breasts were pressed against his chest, she sank her teeth into the corded muscles at the side of his neck.  
  
They continued to fight and fuck, marking each other with scratches, bruises, and bites that would last for hours. Pleasure red in tooth and claw.  
  
And one round was nowhere near enough. Her first powerful orgasm seemed to Maze to only whet her appetite. This was what she had been craving for months, what she never could have with anyone but him. Just like Lucifer could find this type of release only with her.  
  
She had missed this, the perfect blending of pleasure and pain into one glorious whole.  
  
Perhaps Lucifer felt the same. He certainly had no problem matching her ferocious passion.  
  
Slowly, gradually, they wore each other out and calmed down. After the fourth round they managed to crawl onto the king sized lounger in the corner of the balcony. And still they weren’t finished.  
  
The first hints of the coming dawn were visible towards the eastern horizon when they finally curled up in a thoroughly satisfied heap.  
  
Maze twisted her torso, trying to get away from the button in the upholstery that was pressing against a particularly tender spot on her back. Her movements drew a protesting grumble from Lucifer, who had collapsed half on top of her with his face smushed between her breasts. She ignored him and continued moving until she had found a comfortable position.  
  
Lucifer sighed deeply when she finally lay still, his warm breath ghosting over her skin. Maze thought he was drifting off to sleep when he suddenly raised his head and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. He didn’t say anything, only stared at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
Just when Maze was about to start fidgeting with the hopes of distracting him, he gave another deep sigh and pressed a tender kiss to one especially livid bite mark.  
  
“Thank you. For… you know…” He twitched a shoulder.  
  
Maze gave an answering twitch. Silence spread between them until Lucifer sighed once again.  
  
“We need to find everyone that thieving, murdering piece of scum had contact with.”  
  
With some effort, Maze suppressed a grimace as she nodded in agreement. It seemed her little distraction had failed.  
  
“We will find whoever took your wings. And then we will punish them.”  
  
Lucifer grinned, cold, hard and sharp. “Yes.”  
  
He pressed another kiss to her chest, right over her heart this time, his expression softening. “That’s my Maze.”  
  
His head sank down again, coming to rest in the spot he had kissed. With another deep sigh, Maze felt him relax completely. Her fingers automatically found their way into his hair, stroking gently. Lucifer gave a contented hum and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Her distraction may not have succeeded as completely as she had hoped, but maybe she had been premature in proclaiming it a failure. At the very least, she had helped Lucifer to release a good portion of the pain and anger that had been threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
Not that she thought for a moment that the anger was gone for good. No, it would be back once they found whoever was responsible for the theft of his wings. And personally, Maze couldn’t wait to see it.  
  
A vicious smile curved her lips as she closed her eyes and relaxed into slumber. They would find the perpetrator or perpetrators of this outrage. And then they would make them _pay_.


End file.
